Three's Company
by Kerosenee
Summary: Yukino Agria can't just simply return to Sabertooth after they humiliated her, ostracized her. She fights with conflicting feelings when Sting begs for her help with a job supposedly only fit for a Celestial Mage. Can she manage to overcome her abjection? Maybe she cares for the Twin Slayers more fondly than she anticipated. (M for a reason! StingxRoguexYukino)
1. You Belong There

"Throw everything away."

The celestial mage sat in a small diner, sipping on a cup of tea. Lost in thought she absent mindedly continued to sip, Jiemma's words reverberating through her mind. With her free hand she rubbed on the left side of her abdomen, where her insignia use to reside. That bastard subjected her, forced her to remove her pride, and in front of _everyone_ she cared for. "C'mon Yukino," she began a pep talk to herself, "You have to really evaluate your options here." her whisper conversation was cut off when she looked outside; Crocus, what a ravishing city with sublime people.

Yukino poised her hand tucked delicately under her chin as the tip of her finger found the rim of her tea cup, tracing it with delicacy, she couldn't help but think of Fairy Tail, their complete compassion toward her and ultimate victory at the Grand Magic Games. If anyone deserved to come out on top, it was them. A breathy sigh formed from the light blue haired mage as she absorbed the aesthetic of people, city life, magic, and happiness in the town enveloping her. Now, they wanted her to come back, to Sabertooth. Ha! How insane was that? The Guild she once thought would be her forever home stripping and shaming her to no avail. Sting and Rogue, the thought of them both made her stomach tie in knots. Why did they both just stand idly by? Vexation swelling in her chest, she rose to her feet with a huff and walked over to pay for her tea before heading out.

The moon hung scintillating in the night sky above, the brick streets were met with vacancy as people began to bleed into their homes heading in for the night. The clicking of Yukino's heels were the only solace she found, as she trotted to the inn she had been staying in for the last few nights. She couldn't just go back to Sabertooth, even after she saw their love for her at the party following the eclipse gate she still had so much to ponder over. She had decided instead that she needed time to fabricate her own fate, be it with Sabertooth or not. As her alice blue hair bounded at the sides of her head whilst walking, Yukino focused heavily on the ground not really looking in front of her. Could she reunite herself with Sting and Rogue like that? How she did miss them, and even grabbed them both into a tight hug after the party, but still, she wasn't sure if there was a place for her in Sabertooth now.

Rounding a few corners, and walking a block or two, Yukino finally arrived to her temporary living space. The inn was tucked away neatly in one of the corners of Crocus, she decided she prefered something that wasn't so obvious while she made her decision. Mind on autopilot, she walked in and made a feigned smile to the attendant while grabbing her key to her room and bounded upstairs. Upon entry of her cozy little room Yukino tossed whatever accessories she had, opened her window to inhale the breeze, changed into something more comfy and threw herself onto the bed. With yet another sigh, the celestial mage slung an arm over her eyes and delve deep back into her thoughts.

After what seemed like an eternity she found her hands gripping at the bed beneath her in frustration. Why couldn't she get them out of her mind? Sting had been devastated when she'd hesitated insisting that she needed time to think before jumping right back into the guild. What made him think she wouldn't need time? After something so humiliating? "Whaddaya mean you need time?" She could remember the way he rasped the blurted question with hands hung apart in disbelief, then tried adamantly to get her to change her mind that night. "Sabertooth wouldn't be the same without you!" Wouldn't it though? There would still be the Twin Dragon Slayers, Orga, Rufus, and the others. "There isn't any room in Sabertooth for weaklings, right?"

"Yeah, and that's exactly why you belong there."

A hurried gasp and Yukino shot up looking to her window.

Sting sat on the windowpane.


	2. Little Talks

"Sting!"

Yukino spat, before slamming her back to the wall of her bed. Red hot embarrassment and heat filled her cheeks as she hung her head down some. The Light Dragon slayer flung his feet to the ground and rose, now inside her room completely. The small glint from his ear ring refracted beautifully in the moonlight, he was a very alluring creature indeed.

"H-how did you know where I was?" the voice Yukino used was in attempt to seem firm, confident in herself. Hopefully, Sting didn't seem through her hoax. The clack of his boots on hardwood floors heightened as he walked over to her, his expression was that of discouragement.

"Yukino-.." He began, the rasp of his voice crawled all over her skin, giving way to goosebumps," -You know it's been about two weeks since I've asked you to return to us." His hand met his chest in a resenting manor, eyes to the floor. "We miss you, and we want to do whatever it takes to make it up to you." Yukino's hand found her abdomen again, shoulders trembling slightly.

Inhale. Exhale. "Sting, listen. I can't stop thinking about it. Jiemma." His name was hissed, through clenched teeth. "I cannot come back to Sabertooth. I am sorry." the words nearly broke expelling from her. She really didn't want to abandon the first people to make her feel like she had a family, but she needed to find a life that suited her best, or better at least. Determination was written all over Sting's face as she looked back up to him.

"You think I haven't learned anything since the Grand Magic games? I was foolish Yukino, we all were. Now that he is gone we can fina-"

" I've heard your words before, Sting." Yukino stood up, her legs shook slightly.

"At least help us," He cut her off before she had the chance to speak.

"We have a job, supposedly only a Celestial Mage is capable of this feat, do this one job for us to see if we've changed. If you don't think we have then you can leave as soon as it's completed. These people need us. Please." Begging was an odd color on Sting, he was always burning lustrous and confident, and now he was reduced to begging her for help, she almost marveled in the thought of it. Sting Eucliffe the proud confident Light Dragon Slayer, in dire need of the help of a celestial mage. Yukino eyed the floor for what felt like an eternity, her hands grabbing at her Celestial keys, almost like a safety blanket as her mind tossed the idea over in her head for what seemed to be hundreds of times

A long pause was a chasm between the two.

.

"Okay,okay I'll help you with this one job."

The words in a breath of air, she was flabbergasted that she could even find the gusto to speak, or that she had accepted helping with whatever sort of shenanigans awaited. She couldn't believe she was going to walk through the doors of that hulking Guild one more time. She couldn't even fathom how it would go, or if she would be so welcomed by the rest of the guild. A snapped, "Yes!" bellowed from Sting's now grinning fangs as he jumped up like a kid and brought Yukino from her musings. Like a whip, Sting's hands found their way to Yukino's hand and gripped it tightly. "You'll see just how Sabertooth has changed!" He was grinning like a madman, and Yukino's cheeks reddened as she smiled slightly in response to him. Was this the same Sting that was riddled with the undeniable determination for the taste of victory at the games? Something was, different about the glint in his eye, almost happy.

"Well you had better rest it's late! Rogue and I will be here to get you in the morning!" With a flick of a wave his figure lept through the window with boundless excitement in a hurry; After a brief moment her figure then hit the mattress and she sank, bringing the wrist he held to her nose.

Mm, it almost smelled like,

Sunflowers.

 _I'm actually going back to Sabertooth oh my god._ A hand rubbed irritated against Yukino's face, as she had awoken early to clean up her room before leaving. An hour passed before she was completely dressed in a light blue lace top and high waisted skirt to compliment her hair. The Celestial keys jingled in her hand, touching the cool metal was almost stress relieving to her at this point, and she found solace in them. She took pride in her spirits and felt safe with them. Stop slacking! It's time to go! Yukino patted her cheeks in preparation. It's now or never! With a swift turn, the female mage grabbed her belongings and shut and locked her door behind her. There's no way she could ever really be prepared.

"Yukino!" Lector and Froch cooed in unison as they launched themselves at Yukino upon her exiting the building, she was in shock at the felines longing to see her again. Arms wrapped around the exceeds in delight and Yukino smiled more than she thought she ever had. They missed her, they really missed her. After exchanging hugs and a caring "I missed you guys too!", Yukino looked up to see Sting and Rogue standing before her. Arms were folded neatly in front of Rogue's chest, his calm demeanor and soft smile polar opposite to Sting's heightened enthusiasm and wild grin. Could these really be the same Twin Dragons? She waved sheepishly at the two, "Hello you two. Ready to go?" and their grins widened in mimic of one another.

"So you were able to do odd jobs for money?" Rogue's baritone voice was subtle and soft, how Yukino had remembered it, she held Froch and Lector was snuggled up on her shoulder as she walked with the Twin slayers. "Yes, I stayed fed and rented a room for a bit." she absconded from the question before Rogue decided to pry further, or call out her bluff. She didn't want to have to admit to her folly, how she couldn't bring herself to eat much anymore, or get herself from bed. The emotional trauma that Jiemma put her through was more than just a little embarrassing. Yukino had been emotionally mutilated. "So, how exactly did you find me Sting.?" the words were hushed from from Yukinos soft voice. Sting stopped and pretended to ponder the inquisition mockingly for a few seconds. With a cocky gesture he pat his nose with his index finger, "Can't hide from a dragon's nose." he winked.

Yukino immediately looked to the ground blushing, she could hear a chuckle erupt from them both."I can't believe I thought this whole time I had evaded you so cleverly and you were two steps ahead of me the whole time." She laughed. Rogue looked over to her, his expression firm, "You undermine yourself too much. You are a powerful Celestial mage. Lucy of Fairy Tail would have been lost without you. You have accomplished and overcame many feats. Do not sell yourself short over not being able to outrun this big schnoze." A wry smirk and a beckoning to Sting with his thumb, to which he barked in response, "Hey you wanna say that to my face!" playfully. Yukino giggled the cats smiled up at her at her, this tenderness towards a fellow….well, former, guild mate. She rubbed her arm anxiously reveling in the unwanted thoughts again. Sting took note and snuck back behind Rogue and In between he and Yukino, wrapping one arm around each of them. "Can't wait, Sabertooth is back in business, one more time at least!" He smiled at them both. And the five unanimously felt, a distance as they continued chatting and sharing talks of the future.

One more time.

The monster shadow hung over Crocus like a plague, it was menacing and malevolent. No, it was different now? No longer dark, the building almost shone in the setting sun. The looming building was almost like a beckon of hope now, to atone for all the hostilities the guild had caused. All day the trio and two exceeds traveled, discussed, and rekindled their bond some. Yukino wasn't so sure about her thoughts anymore, she wasn't so sure about anything. Brown eyes dilated as they finally fell upon the guild hall, and the anxiety rushed back into her. Feet were frozen to the walkway as if when she took another step, the gates would snap shut upon her. Sting and Rogue both walked gesturing her in, reassurance in their smiles. After swallowing the hard knot in her throat, Yukino's had met her keys once again. _I guess it's now or never._ The thought expelled from her, as she entered through the door way.


	3. A Promise

"We're home!" The Exceeds cheered simultaneously startling Yukino with their ecstatic chatter, the large guild doors coming to a halt with a large clink of wood and metal collapsing into one another.

As her eyes finally decided to settle on the inside of the guild hall and accept the impending uncomfortable churning in her stomach; thoughts of various terrible encounters and conversations with her former guild mates hung thick like fog in Yukino's mind. The sloshing in her stomach changed her queasiness quickly and swiftly into nausea and apprehension as she tried to take in the once familiar interior of the hall.

Chocolate eyes surveyed the guild and it's entirety with trepidation as she anticipated many angry leers would soon come into her line of view. Accept, no angry or disappointed faces found her, only many joyous grins with teeth shining as the whole of the guild members stood in a gaggle near the entrance arms flailing as many of them shouted 'Welcome back!' Rufus and Orga also wore smiles and gave gentle waves, as the horde of people walked up to welcome her, a tick of her anxiety was calmed.

Okay so she was thinking way too hard about this, wasn't she? After all, no way the contrite tone the Twin Slayers took was a farce, they just weren't that type of people. At least, not from what Yukino remembered. Sure, during the games the tension and expectations for victory was like a stench on the guild, especially the Twin Slayers, but somehow all that seemed like a distant memory now.

Yukino swallowed down her fear and gave a weak smile and a faint wave, "Hello again everyone, thank you for allowing me to return yet again to work with you once more." A slow slight bow from Yukino and the mass of bodies cooed and laughed in astonishment, surely to reassure her she was welcome and now the guild was different.

Rufus and Orga's steps unified together as they approached Yukino, the impending meeting with the two had Yukino's arm trembling. Rogue's eyes watched her arms intently, soaking in her body language like a sponge. _How that night must have scarred her._ Clement and calming, his hand rubbed her arm and Yukino looked up at him, the shimmer of anxiety heavily present in her eyes. Upon feeling his touch however, a calm befell her as her arms stop trembling and they exchanged a nod, her's in gratitude and his in understanding.

The Shadow Dragon was one of the few who questioned Sabertooth's motives prior to the games, and Yukino could take sanctuary in that. Rogue was the one she could fall back on because somehow, Yukino knew he was the righteous one, even then. Sting's arms folded and his head cocked as he watched the exchange between the two. It was blatant who yukino was more comfortable around.

"Yukino it's so nice to see you again!" Rufus' tenor was like velvet to the ears, one could tell how charismatic and charming he was by his voice alone. Followed by the rockiness of Orga's, "Now were the strongest guild yet again!" and a confident grin. Yukino's shoulders relaxed more seeing how they too, were much happier it seemed. " I'm happy to work with you all once more. " she exclaimed with a nod, as she tucked a hair behind her left ear. "The nostalgia is almost kind of overwhelming!" she gave a chuckle and made small talk for a few minutes with them.

"Hey,-" Rufus began, "It sure is late would you like something to eat? I'm positive we can muster something up in the kitchen!" Yukino responded with a gesture of her hand and tucked her hair that had fallen from her ear yet again, "Oh please no no I'm fine!" her laugh nervous, "Honestly I'm pretty beat from the walk here I think I'd just like to get this job over with."

Rogue placed a hand on her shoulder and her eyes met his again, "No way." he started, "It's far too dark now, and this job would require you to be at your best." Concern filled the words, as he then removed his arm from her shoulder and beckoned into the hall further, "We have a room arranged for you upstairs if you wouldn't mind allowing us to have your company for the night."

"I'm on it." claimed the White Slayer, a forward stride to Yukino and he grabbed her wrist. A light gasper could be heard as she quivered a tad from his grip. Yukino then arched her head back a bit and waved to the rest of her former guildmates, "Th-thanks again for the warm welcome!" and with that they turned down a hall. Sting's eyes kept forward as he took heavy steady bounds, his grip never breaking from her wrist as he took her up a flight of stairs and rounded a few corners soundly. Silence was a fog around the two and Yukino began to ponder if the white dragon was okay.

"Thanks again for allowing me a room to stay, b-but I could have easily waited back at my inn until morni-"

"Everyone wanted to see you again." His sombre tone cutting her off from her sentence. "Besides we added some new bad ass additions to the guild I'm sure everyone's gonna want you to see tomorrow." He was monotone instead of his usual, way-too-pumped attitude, _I wonder what's on his mind._ Yukino pondered the thought, and before she could finish they came to an abrupt stop.

"Here we are." Sting's flat tone announced, and he released her wrist to unlock the door and held the key up to her, "One more to your collection, even if it's only for a day." with cupped hands she caught the key as he dropped the key into empty air as if not caring she was prepared to take it or not. Okay something was definitely wrong now. Not only was Sting silent and solemn, but he was cold. Like the old Sting. Was this a mistake? Yukino's body reclused as she brought the key to her chest, blatant worry molded a concerned expression and a furrow in her brows.

"What? You don't like it?"

She snapped from her anxiety and her eyes met Stings azure gaze, "What no that's not it." She moused, "I-i'm just tired." Her hand found her strands of hair, and tucked them behind her ear again.

"Hm." Sting sounded, "Well make yourself at home, Rogue will bring you dinner later I'm sure. Have a good night."

Before she had the chance to respond he was gone and out of view.

Yukino's bags met with the floor as she shut her temporary room's door behind her. _What in the world is going on with Sting I wonder?_ The White Dragon seemed to be completely different now that she was in the guild again. Oh god. A hand clapped over Yukino's mouth in realization, nothing **was** different after all. The whole guild must be in on it, playing her for a fool. Fists clenched in her lap as she sat on the bed and festered, grabbing her keys and squeezing tight.

"I can't believe I fell for it, they haven't changed at all. This is still the same Sabertooth I should have never come back to." Frustration bloomed fields of utter betrayal inside of her.

 **KNOCK KNOCK!**

The door opened with a whip and the exceeds came barrelling inside, Rogue behind them. "You two!" he scowled holding a tray of different assorted foods. The cats ignored his scolding and found themselves in Yukinos' arms yet again, mewing and giggling with happiness in the Celestial Mage's arms. "Yukino we gathered you some food since ya didn't look so good!" Lector mused. "Fro thinks so too!" Froch bated typically. Shock and warmth filled Yukino's senses now instead of anger. Maybe she was wrong? Or maybe they are faking it, she couldn't tell.

A sigh, "I'm sorry Yukino, these two have no manners sometimes." with tapping shoes Rogue strode to her bedside, and sat down a tray with assorted meats, cheeses, fruits, and a side of tea. "Let me know if there's anything else I can get you. Alright?" he smiled.

With a gurgle in her belly Yukino absent mindling grabbed some pieces and began to take small bites, favoring the spices and flavor, and bowed thankfully to Rogue. A piece of cheese halted before it made entry to her mouth and she thought. "Hey Rogue, can I ask you something?" Her voice laced with concern. "Of course, anything you'd like Yukino."

The mention of her name made her heart leap.

"Does Sting dislike that I'm here again? Even though it's only for one mission?"

An uncharacteristic Pfft followed by a chortle erupted from the normally solemn Shadow Dragon Slayer, "Please, it was his idea to bring you back. He insisted days upon days that we seek you out and return you to us. I had to explain to his reckless nature that the decision was yours to make. He's thrilled that you are here again I can guarantee you that."

Yukino thumbed the cheese in her hand in ponder, cheeks heated slightly.

"He just seemed cold while walking me up here, I was worried I'd upset him."

The Black dragon retained an emotionless expression while his fingers caressed his chin as he contemplated her words.

"I'm sure he just wanted to catch up the three of us. He can be a big baby when he doesn't get his way."

Lector held up a confident paw,

"Yeah! Sting is a pretty tough guy so he's use to handling things on his own! He'll be okay!"

"Fro thinks so too!"

A smile returned to the Celestial Mage, she couldn't help it. If this was all an elaborate scheme they were trying pretty damn hard to convince her they were friends.

"Well, come you two. Miss Yukino has had a long day and I'm sure she'd like to unwind."

And with that, she was alone again. Yukino's head met the pillow, _I really hope this was the right thing to do._

"Why are you gettin' all friendly with Yukino?"

If words could kill, Sting's were a dagger. The Shadow Dragon Slayer turned to face his comrade, as he stood in Rogues quarters with his arms on his hips expectantly.

"I missed her, as I'm sure you did." Rogue's back was to Sting again, he didn't need to face him for he could feel his frustration from any distance, and he worried if he did his close comrade may lash out from emotions.

"You keep touchin' her and shit and she'll be afraid of us again!" His arms parted in a 'duh' manner. "We have worked hard to change and be better and more than anyone she needs to be able to see that!" Now Rogue was facing him, the twin slayers were eye to eye now. Rogue and Sting both unmoving, "I know." He bellowed. "But she also needs to know we care about her, can't you see how damn nervous she is?" The one to ultimately break the gaze was Sting, as he found himself looking to the floor, while a hand scrubbed through his locks of pale sunlight. A hand grabbed his clenched one and his eyes met Rogues again. "I promise, we will take care of her and each other. Stop getting yourself all bent out of shape."

This form of contact was new between the Twins, Sabertooth really had changed. Sting and Rogue changed, they both knew it, but lacked words to say.

A silence.

"I just want to be able to convince her to stay." Sting rasped, now pinching his brow.

"We will, we will take good care of her. That's a promise."


End file.
